Mario, Sonic and Crash's Mansion
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Sequel to Luigi's Mansion or parody. Can Crash, Mario and Sonic brave the haunted mansion, defeat the ghosts and rescue Spyro, Luigi and Knuckles from their huge dark prison? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Mario, Sonic and Crash's Mansion:

A/N: Hi guys. I am still doing Bandicoot Within 2 but I decided to give this a try. This is a parody of Luigi's Mansion (or the sequel). Please enjoy.

Chapter One: Won a mansion?

It was a lazy afternoon and we'll see Mario and Crash Bandicoot sunbathing on Wumpa Island. All of a sudden, Sonic zoomed in. The sand he skidded nearly blinded Crash and Mario.

"Momma-Mia! What-a your problem, Sonic?" Mario snapped.

"Guys. I found this" Sonic said as he handed out 12 envelopes.

"What could this be?" asked Crash.

And it seemed that Mario has 10 while Sonic and Crash had one each. But Mario sighed as he knew what it was.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills…" Mario said as he tosses the envelopes away.

"How come Mario always get bills?" asked Crash.

"Because his company had paid him to do every game" Sonic said.

"Bills, bills, bills… Holy Macaroni. I won something!" Mario said as he reached to the last letter.

"Hey, we won something too!" Crash said as he and Sonic gazed at their letters.

They opened up the envelopes and read the papers they had.

Dear Mr. Mario, Mr. Hedgehog and Mr. Bandicoot,

CONGULATIONS. You had won a huge mansion for the 3 of you to share. They will be a lot of rooms there and you shall have a wonderful time. Come to Boo Forest and your mansion awaits you.

From,

Anonymous.

"A Mansion?!" Sonic gasped. "So Luigi isn't the only one who gets a Mansion after all."

"I hope it isn't a haunted one" Mario said "Last time I went into Luigi's Mansion, King Boo turned me into a painting and Luigi had to rescue me."

"Let's call Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro" Crash said "Maybe we can invite them to a party."

The 3 friends agreed and raced back to their own homes.

Mario ran to his house when he meets Luigi doing the clothes hanging on the washing line.

"Luigi, Luigi!" Mario said "Guess what? I won a mansion!"

"A mansion?" Luigi asked "Are you sure it's not the haunted one again?"

"No. I am positive it's not" Mario said.

As Mario went inside, Luigi looked worried.

"Hmm… it's like when I was tricked when I won that mansion" Luigi thought "I better go check it out."

Luigi was on his way to go to the mansion and along the way, he meets Knuckles and Spyro, who also heard that Sonic and Crash had won the same mansion.

"Do you think it's the same haunted one when you tried to rescue Mario before?" asked Spyro.

"Well, there's one way to find out" Knuckles said "Let's go to that mansion."

The three walked off over the horizon.

15 hours later…

"I can't believe Spyro, Knuckles and Luigi already went up to the mansion already" Crash said as he, Sonic and Mario were on their way through a spooky forest to find their mansion. It was night now and the sky was cloudy.

"Don't worry, Crash" Sonic said "they'll be fine. They'll fine too."

Mario looked at the map and said "Guys… according to the map, we're here at last." And the three heroes looked up.

But it wasn't a pretty sight.

It WAS the same mansion Luigi entered. It stuck lighting and it's spookier than ever. Sonic, Mario and Crash looked in terror but kept their cool.

"Let's just hope we don't get turned into paintings like Mario did last time" Sonic said.

Taking out thief flashlights, they walked slowly to the front door. Mario looked a little scared cause of the memories of him being locked up in that mansion. Crash was half way between scared and brave. Sonic was cocky however, thinking entering would be a piece of cake. As they reached the door, Crash opened it and turned his flashlight on.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Crash.

There was no reply. But they came into the same staircase hallway.

"OK, Knuckles. You win" Sonic said "Stop playing hide and seek now."

"They must be in the Parlor" Mario said as he went up the stairs and tried to open the big doors. "Hey, it's-a locked."

"Mario… what is that?" asked Sonic as he and Crash backed away from an orange mist. The orange mist dropped something and ran up the stairs and through the door where Mario stands.

Crash picked up the fallen object. It was a key.

"Mario!" Crash and Sonic ran up the stairs to meet Mario "Does this key works?"

Mario took the key and out it in the lock. There was a click. Mario slowly opened the door. It was the parlor but it was very dark. At this point, the three heroes got very scared.

"OK now" Mario convinced Crash and Sonic "Don't be scared. Just keep brave."

Suddenly, an orange ghost appeared before them.

"Can we panic now?" asked Crash. Mario nodded.

"OK. AAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Mario, Sonic and Crash screamed in shock they fell down and crawled away as the ghost advances towards them. Suddenly, the ghost screamed as a small professor appeared behind him and starts vacuuming him with a vacuum cleaner.

Mario recognized him at once. "E. Gadd?"

As E. Gadd tried to suck the ghost inside the vacuum, the ghost begins to move around pulling the professor along with him. Then the ghost escape. E. Gadd groaned and looked up.

"Mario! Long time no see".

"Hello, professor" said Mario.

"And as your two new friends here" E. Gadd said as he saw Sonic and Crash "My name is E. Gadd. I swear more ghosts came here every day. It's not safe here, let's get back to my lab, shall we?"

The 4 escaped the mansion and arrived at the shed of the Professor's lab. And inside, Sonic and Crash looked on in awe at the lab.

"Wow!" Sonic said. "This place is huge!"

"So young two" E. Gadd said "We know me and Mario just met, what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Crash Bandicoot, and this is Sonic the Hedgehog" Crash said.

"Crash and Sonic huh? Well, I gues it's destiny that we and Mario would meet. Well met, Crash and Sonic" E. Gadd said.

"Why is the mansion back? I thought King Boo was sealed within the painting" Mario asked.

"He still is. But for some reason, someone had released all of my ghost paintings and the boos from the paintings expect for King Boo" E. Gadd said. "Come to think of it, I saw Luigi earlier on. He, a purple dragon and a red echinda were going inside the mansion and they did not come out!"

"LUIGI! LUIGI IS STILL IN THE MANSION?!" Mario gasped.

"WHAT?! KNUCKLES IS TRAPPED IN THAT HOUSE?!" Sonic gasped.

"WHAT?! SPYRO IS STILL IN THE MANSION?!" Crash gasped.

"What? Those other two are your friends!" E. Gadd gasped. "Then we must help them! We don't know what the ghosts have done to them! I will give you 3 Poltergusts 3000 to help you save them. The ghosts fear the Poltergust 3000. But you must work as a team."

"Ookie-dookie" Mario said as he, Crash and Sonic put on the vacumm machines on their backs.

"Let's get Knuckles, Spyro and Luigi out of there!" Sonic said.

"We'll come back when we find those portrait ghosts and the boos" Crash said to E. Gadd said as they walked out of the door. Mario took the Game Boy Horror just to be in case.

"Good luck" E. Gadd said as he watched the 3 heroes entered the mansion.

To be contiuned...

A/N: And so the adventure begins. Can our heroes rescue their friends? Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Right... it's time to update this chapter now. I am trying to make the story a little different from the game (like the Pokemon search data on his PokeDex). Please enjoy.

Chapter 2: The 3 portrait ghosts:

"Momma-Mia!" Mario said as he, Sonic and Crash entered the parlour again "I am glad that the stair hallway was now lighten up, we still have to do the parlour."

"Guys. Can I try out the Poltergust 3000?" asked Sonic "I like to see if it works."

"By all means, help yourself" Crash said as he grabbed the handle.

Sonic smirked and starts to use the Poltergust around the place, grabbing money and blowing out candles. But as soon as the candles were out, they heard laughter.

"Somehow, I think he shouldn't have done that, Sonic" Mario said. Crash agreed.

Suddenly one of the paintings wobbled. "WHO put out my candles? YOU, Mr. Fire-Red, Sea-Blue and Sunset-Orange!"

"Well…" Another voice said as another painting wobbled "dark rooms are dangerous around here… Yes…"

Another wobbled and another voice said "THEY love the dark… and now THEY will get YOU THREE! Bloo-heh!"

"Now you're in for it!" another painting wobbled and another voice said.

"Just like that echidna, dragon and green boy before you…"

"I'm guessing the ghosts had kidnapped our friends" Knuckles whispered.

The first voice spoke again "May you wonder lost in darkness…forever! Are you three afraid of the dark, little people? Are you? Huh? Here THEY are now!"

Suddenly the orange ghosts appeared.

"Not you guys again!" Crash groaned. "This time we'll be ready for you!"

Sonic, Mario and Crash used their flashlights at the ghosts and then they used the Poltergust 3000 and sucked them up. After capturing three of them, the room lit up.

"That's-a better" Mario said "I prefer the light."

And a chest appeared. Sonic opened it and a key flew out. Crash grabbed it. They used it on the door, which was in the room apart from the huge one. Crash unlocked it and opened it into the dark Anteroom.

"Be careful" Crash warned Sonic and Mario "Many more ghosts will appear."

Suddenly, 3 orange ghosts and 2 pink new ghosts appeared.

"You and your big mouth, Crash" Sonic snapped.

After sucking those ghosts too, the room lit up again and they see another door. Mario opened it and they entered the Wardrobe room. Unlucky for them, it was dark too. Crash opened a wardrobe and was knocked back by force as a blue ghost appeared. It was really fast.

"So speed's his game huh? Speed's my specialty." Sonic smirked as he sucked the blue ghosts in by outrunning him.

The same two ghosts appeared and a new green one who slips banana peels all over the floor causing Crash and Sonic to slip over. Mario sucked them up and the room lit up again. Crash left the room through the new door leading to the banister as Mario and Sonic looked around the place.

"Mario, there's a key!" Sonic said pointing to a key, which is on the shelf.

Crash entered into the room. Alongside him was… Tails.

"Sonic, I found Tails. He said he was helping Toad and Sparks find Knuckles, Spyro and Luigi" Crash said "Daisy, Rouge and Cynder were worried sick about them."

"Please guys. Please help me find the others" Tails pleaded.

"Don't-a worry, Tails" Mario said "we're-a on the job!"

"Thank you Mario, Sonic and Crash" Tails smiled "I knew I can count on you."

"Guys" Mario said "According to the Game Boy Horror, the new key we found was outside the Parlour. We must have missed the door when we went into the parlour."

"They let's get over there." Sonic said as he grabbed Mario and Crash's arms and begins to speed up. "Up, Over and Gone!" And he zoomed out of the room and out on top of the staircase hallway. Crash's fur was a bit ruffled and Mario has to go back to get his hat.

"Your speed is way to wild, Sonic" Crash said as he smoothen down his fur and went to the door. But then, his Game Boy Horror starts beeping. He picked it up and E. Gadd appeared on the screen. "What is it, Professor?"

"Wait a sec you guys. I detect spirits stronger than we yet seen lurking ahead" E. Gadd said.

"Could it be some of those portrait ghosts?" asked Sonic.

"Correct. I was those escaped gallery ghosts!" E. Gadd said. Mario had just returned with his hat. "Remember, those ghosts are different from those others. They don't show their hearts so easily."

"So that-a why we can beat them, because if we can see their hearts when using the flashlight and the Poltergust 3000." Mario said.

"Right. Make sure to find their weakness before getting them. I'm counting on you" E. Gadd said as he blanked out.

Sonic opened the door and entered through the first door they see. It was the Study. Crash detected something on the Game Boy Horror and it pointed to an old man ghost wearing a purple dressing gown and was sitting in a rocking chair.

"Who is this ghost?" asked Mario.

"Erm… "_Neville. He spends his afterlife reading books he missed while living_". I see…" Crash said "his weakness, is to make sure we don't look at him, wait until he yawns, and then suck him."

The three heroes agreed and whistled while facing away from Neville. When Neville yawned, Sonic, Mario and Crash turned around and begins sucking him. Neville tried to get away but the force was so strong and he was pulled into Crash's machine.

"Gotcha!" Crash said.

And the room lit up and a chest appears.

"Nice capture there, Crash" Sonic said as Mario got the key to the next room which is the Master Bedroom.

As they reached to the door, they see a female blonde hair ghost in a pink dressing gown in front of a dressing mirror combing her hair. Sonic analysis her.

"Her name's Lydia. It's say here "_She's stashed her secret savings away to prepare for her long afterlife_". To capture her, open the window to let the wind come in and distract her." Sonic said "Heh, piece of cake. Are all these ghosts easy?"

"I'll do it" Mario said as he used the Poltergust to open the curtain and let the wind in. Lydia gasped as she saw this and Sonic captured her in his machine.

"I'm guessing Neville and Lydia are the husband and wife" Crash said as the room lit up and got the key.

"Why say that?" asked Mario.

"Because is this me, or outside the door, I can a baby crying" Crash said as he moved his ears back and forth.

"Yeah. Me too" Sonic said as his ears moved back and forth "Us animals have special hearing you know."

As they went outside, they hear some baby crying coming from the door which is on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Strange. Let's take-a look" Mario said as he unlocked the door and they entered.

They were in a Nursery. There was a big ball and a rocking horse. Mario caught sight of a small baby ghost sleeping in a crib. It has yellow baby clothes, blue skin and blue hair. He did a check on his Game Boy Horror.

"Who is this baby?" asked Sonic.

"It's Chauncey, the baby son of Neville and Lydia" Mario said "_it's says here "__He cries loudly and never sleeps through the night, but since he was born a ghost, this seems natural_". Does it?"

"No wonder… he's giving me and Sonic a headache!" Crash said as he leaned against the rocking horse. But he ended up falling over and the horse rocked back and forth waking up Chauncey. The door they came through was sealed.

"VERY CLEVER, CRASH!" Sonic snapped.

Chauncey appeared on the rocking chair as Crash backed away to Mario and Sonic.

"Hey! Wanna play with me?" asked Chauncey.

"Play?" asked Mario as Crash got up to his feet.

Then all of the suddenly, teddy chair was flying straight at them. They ducked and Sonic picked up the ball.

"We don't have time for games, take this!" Sonic threw the ball which hit Chauncey.

"I have a feeling you shouldn't have done that, Sonic" Crash said.

"Ow! You gave me an owie!" Chauncey cried "I just wanted to play with you. I HATE grown-ups!"

"And you thought I am the one who always mess things up?!" Crash said as he and Mario glared at Sonic.

"OK, my bad!" Sonic said.

"Why do you have to be bigger than me?" Chauncey said "I had enough." And he starts shaking his rattle "Small! Grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Ga ga goo goo GA!"

Suddenly, Mario, Sonic and Crash starts shrinking.

"Hey, what's going on?!" asked Mario.

A flash of light came and they were seen standing on a huge crib.

"Now you done it, Sonic! We got ourselves into a boss battle!" Crash snapped.

"Now not the time-a to get-a angry, Crash" Mario said.

"So where's Chauncey?" asked Sonic.

Then what they saw next, make them scream in fright and fell down. Two large rocking horses are floating in front of them. And a giant baby Chauncey appeared before them.

It roared and grabbed it rattle, blinked and did a punch sign meaning "Get them!".

The rocking horses charged but our heroes dodged.

"E. Gadd?" Crash said trying to communicate with E. Gadd "Can you hear it? How do we beat these thing? E. Gadd? I can't get through to him!" He said to Mario and Sonic.

"Then we have to figure out how to defeat him ourselves" Sonic said.

Then Chauncey called down some big balls bouncing around the arena. The heroes dodged them until all but one gone.

"That's-a it!" Mario said, getting an idea "Sonic, Crash, use your weapons and suck that ball and aim it at this overgrown baby. Then, we can suck some life out of him."

"Good idea!"

Sonic sucked the ball, aimed it and fired the ball at Chauncey. It hit him and the three used their Poltergust and sucked him. They thought they had done but then, Chauncey knocked them back.

"Darn it!" Sonic said "we're so small, we can suck him in all one go."

"Then we have to do this three more times" Crash said.

Chauncey starts bouncing on the bed almost flattening the heroes (which dodged and moved out of the way). And they did the same stragery 3 times until Chauncey was defeated and captured by Mario's Poltergust.

"WE DID IT!" The three heroes cheered and gave each other high-five. Then in one flash of light, they reappeared in the nursery again in their original size. Sonic fell onto a little chair collapsed with exhaustion and Mario opened up a huge chest and got a huge pink key. He pocked it. Crash, who was sitting on the rocking horse, exhausted, heard E. Gadd's voice through the Game Boy Horror in his pocket.

"KRZZ…Ma…rio…So…nic…Cr…ash…KRZZ?"

"It's the professor" Mario said "I'll answer it." And he took out his own and answered as Sonic and Crash crowded around him.

E. Gadd's face appeared again "Mario, Sonic, Crash, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, we can hear you" Sonic said.

"Oh thanks goodness you lot are OK" E. Gadd said "I lost contact with you lot all of a sudden… I was a tad worried. Hmm… seemed you been tired out after that hard battle."

"You can say that again" Crash said as he wiped sweat off his face.

"Why don't you all come back to the lab?" said E. Gadd "when you vacuum a boss ghost, your Poltergusts 3000 get pretty much full for bursting. But, haha, you showed that boss ghost who's boss."

"Yeah, and we had some kind of screw-ups soon" Mario said as Crash and Sonic chuckled nervously "we come back, Professor" and he logged off. "Come on, guys. Let's go back to the lab and get some rest."

"But what about our friends?" asked Crash.

"They'll be fine" Sonic said "they can wait a little longer. Let's go back."

They left the mansion and returned to the lab. When they got back, E. Gadd showed them a huge machine.

"What's this?" asked Sonic.

"Take a look at this. Mario, you may recognise this. It's take me twenty years to make this" E. Gadd said.

"Oh yeah. The Ghost Portrificationiser" Mario said.

"The ghost _what_?" asked Sonic.

"The Ghost Portrificationiser" Mario repeated "it's turns the ghosts we captured into paintings. It can go reverse too. I remember this when Luigi turned me back from my painting prison last time."

"That's clever. But how does it work?" asked Crash.

"It's simple really. Just plug the slot of the Poltergust 3000 into that slot there and enjoy the ride" said E. Gadd.

Taking in turns, Mario, Sonic and Crash put the front of the Poltergust 3000 front into the slots and 3 ghosts appeared in some sort of washing machine. Then blue liquid appeared and the ghosts turned flat. Then one by one it came out of the slot out of it and onto a frame. E. Gadd showed the heroes how it work. First, it stamps the ghost on and then zapped them and then it entered a huge machine.

"What's going on here?" asked Sonic.

"As you know, the ghosts are invisible, so we need to put them into visible form and turn them into wonderful paintings" E. Gadd said.

Then some paintings of Chauncey, Neville and Lydia appeared and entered through the trap door.

"Now, it takes them to the gallery" said E. Gadd "thanks for your help guys."

"Wow. We take a look in there, later" Crash said.

After some rest, the heroes returned to the mansion to seek out their friends more inside the mansion.

To be continued…

A/N: And so the search contiunes. But just to let you know, apart from King Boo, who is still trapped, the boos and the ghosts had now got a new leader. Can you guess who? Well, see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Phew. Bandicoot Within series is now closed. Now, I can get onto this and try to think more chapters for Bandicoot Hearts 2. Anyway, please enjoy.

Chapter 3: More confusion:

As they returned to the mansion, the door in front of them covered in chains fell off and Mario put in the pink key in the lock and opened it. They were in a narrow hallway, with a path going in the middle. They went up, capturing the little ghosts as they made their way into the bathroom.

"I hate water…" Sonic sighed "especially the bathtub."

Crash did not notice a white long ghost crept up behind him and grabbed him from behind.

"HELP! GET THIS GHOST OFF ME!!!" Crash panicked.

"Crash! Try to move around to shake it off!" Mario called "Hurry before he strangles you!"

Crash moved around until the ghost let go and Sonic sucked it in. Another one appeared but Mario sucked him in too. As the room lit back on, Crash was on his knees, grasping for air.

"Are you OK, Crash?" asked Sonic.

"Be careful. Those ghosts are tricky" said Mario.

"Right… I got it." Crash said. He saw a key on the shelve. He got up and sucked it down before grabbing it. "Where does this key go?"

Mario looked at his Game Boy Horror "Ball room. That's on the map here."

"Then let's go there" Sonic said.

As soon as they reached the room, they saw some…

"Mutant ghosts?" Crash asked as he saw some of the mutants from his games with some Shy Guy Ghosts.

"All the better reason is to take them" Sonic said.

As soon as they sucked off the masks of the shy guy ghosts and captured them and the mutant ghosts, the floor start spinning and music begins to play.

"Now-a what?" asked Mario.

Sonic picked out his Game Boy Horror and scanned the room. Finally, he came upon two ghosts, one male, one female, dancing around the spinning floor. "Found them! More portrait ghosts! They are called the Floating Whirlindas. It said here that "_they were once the local waltz champions. They can no longer compete since their feet don't touch the floor_." Weird."

"Weakness?" asked Crash.

"Same way we did against Neville, turning their backs on them before their hearts shows" Sonic said.

"Well, the floor is moving so we have to be cautious" Mario said.

Carefully, they stood their back to them and waited until they take a bow before turning around and activated their Poltergusts 3000 and sucking them both into Crash's machine. The light turned back on and a chest appeared with a key inside.

"According to the Game Boy Horror" Crash said "the key should open that door leading to the Storage Room."

"Let's go" Mario said as he unlocked the door and they entered.

They came into a dark room once again and they sucked up the ghosts until the lights turned back on. Sonic was disappointed as he looked around the room.

"Great! No chests. What so special about this room?" Sonic grumbled.

Crash saw a switch reflecting in the mirror. Curious, he pressed it. And as he did so, there was a rumble and the wall on the left moved until it came over an small trapdoor and a poster on the wall.

"Hey-a, good job, Crash" Mario said "You found a secret room."

"But what does that trap door open?" asked Crash as he, Sonic and Mario went up to take a look. Mario took off the poster cause he doesn't like it and found a switch. Crash and Sonic did not take notice.

"I don't know. It seem sealed" Sonic said.

Mario pressed it and the trap door opened. Sonic and Crash backed away towards Mario as they watched as white mist appeared. Suddenly, a lot of Boos appeared causing the heroes to scream and fell down.

"BOOS!" Mario, Sonic and Crash screamed.

"Who's there? Who disturb our sleep?" the Boos shouted. Then they saw them "Oh ho! Mario, Sonic and Crash! Look, guys. Mario, Sonic and Crash are here! We're gonna do what we did to their friends… only worse! Wait! What's that on their backs? It's E. Gadd's Poltergusts 3000! Everybody SCRAM!" And they went out of the room in fear.

"Phew…" the three heroes sighed.

Crash noticed someone strange. He looked like Luigi but he was tall and looked evil looking. He wore a purple hat and shirt and black overalls and his moustache was thin and sneaky. He didn't notice them, but Crash, Mario and Sonic did. The man chuckled and walked out of the Storage Room.

"Waluigi?" asked Mario "What-a he's doing here?"

"Who's Waluigi?" asked Crash.

"Waluigi is an evil form of Luigi, and partner of Wario, who is Mario's evil counterpart" Sonic explained "Wario and Waluigi are always up to no good. So why are they here?"

Mario's Game Boy Horror starts beeping. Mario answered it as Crash and Sonic looked around him as well.

"Guys. Are you all OK?" asked E. Gadd.

"We're fine" Crash said.

"That was them!" E. Gadd said "Those are the ones who released all my paintings back into ghosts. Those fiends! I wonder where all those Boos went."

"And Waluigi…" Sonic said.

"Waluigi? He was here?"

"Yeah… and I'm guessing as feeling Wario might be here too" Mario said "Wario and Waluigi always goes together."

"I'm guessing they must be in the mansion all the along" Crash said.

"Exactly. Thanks for flushing them out" E. Gadd said "I'm tickled that you found them, but it would be wise if you haven't let all of them escape."

"Sorry, we were scared to death" Sonic said.

"Don't worry. Water under the bridge" E. Gadd said "Anyway, come back to the lab. We must have this meeting."

"OK" Mario said and in a flash of light, they were back in the lab.

"Good of you three to return" E. Gadd said "If my guess is correct, Luigi and your friends must have got captured by those Boos."

"What are they gonna do?" asked Sonic "Are they gonna eat them or something?"

"Now talk crazy. They are not gonna eat them" E. Gadd said "But what became of him… I don't know. Odd that he hasn't came back."

"I remembered last time that the Boos when all together and very powerful" Mario said "Maybe that was the power that overwhelm Luigi, Spyro and Knuckles."

"Exactly. If you want to save Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro" E. Gadd said "there's one way to do it. We must weaken the Boo's Powers."

"OK, but how?" asked Crash.

"As you already know, as their names implies, they usually like to hide and then jump out to scare people. But I had reprogrammed all of your Game Boy Horrors to give it secret functions. It's called the Boo Rader?"

"The Boo Rader?" asked Crash and Sonic.

"The Boo Rader would help us find the Boos. We should be close if the bulb on top turned red" Mario said. "We must use it to search everywhere."

They returned to the mansion and when they reached to the hallway they said as once: "Boo Hunt!!!"

"I search in the Foyer and the other rooms beyond that" Mario said.

"I check Neville's Room and the others" Crash said.

"That leaves me with the Ball Room and the Storage room" Sonic said.

As they went their separate ways, Mario went into the Foyer, Anteroom and Wardrobe room and found three Boos and sucked them down. Crash managed to capture the Boos from the Study, the Master Bedroom and the Nursery. And finally Sonic managed to capture the two Boos in the Ball Room and the Storage Room. As soon as they captured them, they got back together and E. Gadd called them.

"Well done. You captured 8 Boos already. You lot are Boo-Snatchers. Apparently as you noticed, they don't like lit rooms, so they hid in furniture to keep out. So I reckon turning on all the lights in the mansion is the only easy way to capture them."

"Yeah, but still I am very worried about Spyro and our friends" Crash said.

"I know you're all worried about your friends, but don't worry. Relax. There still plenty of time" E. Gadd said "Go into the Washroom and get some water on your face. That works for me. E. Gadd out." And he was turned off.

"Well, he did say go to the Washroom" Mario said patting Crash's shoulder "so lets-a go."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sonic screamed as he was dragged along the floor as Mario and Crash pulled him along by the legs. "I hate water! I hate getting wet! Don't make me!!!"

The ghosts didn't attack them because they were laughing at Sonic's behaviour. As they made it to the dark Washroom, Mario opened up the toilet seat to find a key in there. Crash was busy washing Sonic's face even having to use force. Suddenly, Sparks the Dragonfly appeared.

"I am sorry for dropping that key down the toilet" said Sparks "I was looking for Spyro and I thought this key would help me save him."

"Too bad Sparks, because that key opened up the Fortune Teller's Room" Mario said as he looked as his Game Boy Horror.

"Don't worry, Sparks" Crash promised "I'll get Spyro back. He is my best friend. I'll save him, or I'll die trying."

"Haha. Thanks, Crash!" Sparks said, "I knew I can count on you!"

"Let's go to this new room" Sonic said as they left the now lit washroom and continued their search for their friends.

To be continued…

A/N: Hmm... why Waluigi's here. Curious. Anyway, next chapter up soon. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that took so long. I had so much fun playing Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games on the Wii and I completed the game using Mario. (Seriously, I wish Crash was in it, I could have used him.) Anyway, here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Playing fire with water:

"Well, we're here" Sonic said as he opened the Fortune Teller's Room and they went in.

They were surprised when they got into the room. Mario was leaning against another door but it opened and he fell in.

"MOMMA-MIA!" Mario cried as the door slammed behind him.

"MARIO!!!" Crash and Sonic gasped.

Mario got up and found himself in the Mirror Room. It was still dark but there was a big mirror on one day. Mario saw a ghost behind him in the mirror and turned to face him.

But he was not there.

"Huh?" asked Mario. He was then struck from behind by a ghost. He wiggled free and sucked him up. "I get-a it. The ghosts can only been seen on the mirror. I wonder…"

He looked at the mirror and another ghost appeared. This time, Mario was ready. He sucked up all the ghosts and the lights turned back on and a chest appeared. But the door is still sealed. Mario opened the chest and found a red coin with an flame on it.

"What's-a this?" asked Mario as he picked it up and pocked it. Then he got a call from E. Gadd.

"What have you got there, Mario" E. Gadd said "Ah… I see… what you got there is an Element Medal. Now you can use Fire Element Ghosts."

"Fire Element Ghosts?" asked Mario.

"They show up while you near something which have fire. They're ghosts of fire themselves" E. Gadd said "Mario, you're the controller of fire. Once you captured a fire ghost you can use it to blow out fire. Careful, it can die down. And you need some elements to defeat other ghosts. I'm warning you." And he logged off.

"Fire's my speciality" Mario said as he reached up to torch. All of a sudden, a small red fire ball appeared. Mario sucked it up and looked at the candles. He decided to test if E. Gadd was right. He used the firepower to light them up. As he did so, the door became unsealed and Sonic and Crash barged in trying to get Mario out.

"Are you OK, Mario?" asked Crash.

"Yeah" Mario said "And I got a new element power. Allow me to show you outside."

After they sucked up the room's Boo, they went out, Mario lighted more candles in the Fortune Teller's Room, as soon as it did, Crash noticed the key on top of the pillar. Sonic sucked it down and grabbed it down.

"Now, this one leads to the Laundry room" Sonic said "I see you guys there." And he zoomed out of the room.

Mario and Crash were about to follow him when out of the hallway, a candle stick was floating up and down the hallway.

"Mario, try to light his candles" said Crash.

As Mario did so, a ghost butler appeared making Mario gasped and fall onto Crash.

"Ahhhh! Fire! Fire! Fire! Run away! Ruunn away!!!" And he runs off.

"Ooookkk…" Mario said "who was that guy?"

Crash analysed it with the Game Boy Horror. "Shivers, the butler. It says "_He wanders the house, endlessly searching for his master's will. He hopes he's included in it_" Likely."

"He must be one of those portrait ghosts. After him!!!" Mario said as Crash nodded and chased him.

Meanwhile, Sonic has cleared the Laundry and felt quite pleased.

"Phew…" Sonic said "Those ghosts get easier every day."

"Run away!" came a voice. Shivers appeared and exited through the door behind him.

"What was that?" asked Sonic.

"It's one of those portrait ghosts!" Crash said as he and Mario ran in and followed him through the door Shiver exited "After him!"

Sonic followed and found him in the Butler's Room, sitting on the chair. Without hesitation, the heroes begins sucking his life and it sucked in Mario's machine. When the room lit up, Sonic found a key and Crash saw a mouse hole. Suddenly, he was sucked in.

"Momma-mia!" Mario gasped as he and Sonic rushed to the mouse hole.

"Crash, are you alright?" asked Sonic.

After a rough landing, Crash found himself in the Hidden Room. It was full of chests and pots.

"I'm OK. Come on in" said Crash.

Mario already came crashing in. Sonic followed.

"A Hidden Room?" asked Mario surprised. "Let's see what this room got."

As they opened up chests, they were surprised to see a white ghosts in Sonic's way. Sonic tried to suck it up, but no good.

"It's not working!" Sonic called.

Mario then remembered E. Gadd's words as he saw that ghost has a frozen heart. "Fire melts ice" He used his elemental power and the ghost lost his cold heart.

"Good idea, Mario!" Crash smirked.

After sucking four ghosts, the room lit up and the heroes collected it treasures, and Crash stumbled upon a Boo. They captured him and used the same mouse hole to escape. They captured the Boo in the Butler's Room and the Laundry Room as well, just to make sure to weaken the Boo's Power. Mario has a strangest feeling to open up the washing machine. And when he did, he saw a green hat.

"It's Luigi's" Mario gasped "It's Luigi's hat."

"Then Luigi is here in the mansion" Crash said "as well as Knuckles and Spyro."

"Let's go to the Conservatory" Sonic said "that what the next key opens up."

They made their way through the corridors to the Conservatory. There was a harp, an horn, a cello, three kettle drums and a xylophone and an piano.

"I wonder…"

The heroes start tapping the instruments and they start playing the Mario theme song. But that leaves the piano, but a female blonde hair ghost is there playing it.

"I am Melody Pianissima" said the ghost "I must say I am interested with your music talents."

"Hold on" Sonic said as he checked his Game Boy Horror "Yep, that's your name. And it also said that "_Despite playing moving melodies, she has a surly disposition. Oddly enough, she loves video games_". Video games?"

"That's right. And let me allow you with a little taste of my music. Here I go" Melody said as she begins playing the piano. It felt familiar to Crash though.

"So…" Melody said as she finished "do you know what that piece was called?"

"Hey… that was the main intro from my old games" Crash said.

"Correct. And now here's some of my flying notes" Melody said as she starts playing again as she fire notes.

"Suck up the notes!" Mario shouted "that's her weakness!"

And so they did and they sucked up Melody into Sonic's machine. And once the room lit, they captured the Boo and got the key to the Dining Room.

"Just to think guys" Mario said "we have captured 3 portrait ghosts already and 3 already in the gallery."

"4 ghosts you mean if you count the other Floating Whirlindas" Crash reminded.

"Good of us to know our own songs" Sonic said as they reached the door and opened the door to the Dining Room.

Sonic and Crash slipped on an banana peels as Mario got more fire power from the torch.

"Yuck!" Crash said as he looked at the table. "What a mess."

Mario lit the candles to reveal another ghost. And to their disgust, a huge fat ghost was eating some orange jelly.

"Urrghh…" Sonic said "he eats worse than you, Mario."

"Oh shut up!" Mario shouted as he got out his Game Boy Horror and calm down as he examined "Mr. Luggs, that's his name. "_He prefers all-you-can-eat buffets to three meals a day. He ate himself to death but still wasn't satisfied_". Belch!"

"Hmm… I try to suck up all his jelly so he can fight us" Crash said.

As Crash begins sucking up the jelly, Mario and Sonic saw two servant ghosts trying to offer more. To give Crash some slack, they captured the ghost waiters.

"That was close" Sonic said.

"Done" Crash said as he sucked up the jelly. "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?" asked Mario.

Crash pointed to see Mr. Luggs got very enraged and starts firing out fire balls.

"MOMMA-MIA!"

"DOUBLE UH-OH!"

"DUCK!"

As they ducked, they keep on dodging 14 fireballs from Mr. Luggs. Then after the last one, he got very tired.

"That was close" Sonic said.

"Let's get-a him!" Mario said as he took out his Poltergust 3000.

And so Mr. Luggs was captured within Sonic's machine and the dining room lit up again.

Crash was about to clean up the rubbish when the Boo appears again. After capturing him, the heroes slumped down to relax. After a little rest, they went into the next room, the Kitchen. It only had one ghost but Mario took care of it. But the door leading onwards is on fire.

"Great! When did you let the door on fire, Mario?" Crash asked sarcastic as he captured the Boo in this area.

"Stop being sarcastic, and I did-a not do it" Mario said as Sonic turned on the lights.

"Hey, there's a chest" Sonic said as he opened it and picked a blue medal.

"Sonic, you just got the water element medal" Mario said "According to E. Gadd, you can now use the power of water near water places, like a sink or tap. And since you got it, you are now the wielder of water."

"One problem" Crash said "Sonic is afraid of water."

"I don't mind water, Crash, I just hate getting wet" Sonic said.

"Use your water powers to put that fire" Mario suggested.

Sonic put out the fire and opened the door to the Boneyard. Sonic decided to water a small plant in the garden. Mario and Crash used the Game Boy Horror around the place for anything suscpious until they came upon a purple dog ghost.

"Hmm… here it is" Crash said "Spooky… "_This creepy canine will sink its chops into any seemingly edible thing in sight_" Man, I hate to get those bites."

"AND SONIC'S THE VICTIM!" Mario gasped.

Spooky was gaining behind Sonic, who just finished watering.

"SONIC! WATCH OUT!" Crash shouted.

But Sonic was aware of it. As Spooky charged to attack, Sonic zoomed away from me as Spooky missed him.

"Hey, you oversized dog" Sonic said "Did you forget I'm faster than you? Come and get me" Sonic teased as he smacked his behind at him, taunting him.

The dog barks again and tried to get Sonic but he keep missing. Crash and Mario watches on until something tapped them on the shoulders. Scared, they turned around to see a Skeleton Ghost called Mr. Bones. They gasped and Crash was forced to use the Poltergust 3000 to suck him up and dropped a bone.

Spooky saw the bone and lost interest with Sonic and starts chewing the bone. The three heroes saw their chance as they begins to suck him up. It ended in Mario's machine.

"Phew…" Sonic said as he leaned against the dog's house "he was much fun."

But as he leaned a mysterious mist appeared and sucked Sonic in. Mario and Crash tried to rescue him but they got sucked in too. Then they appeared on the other side of the wall into a Graveyard.

"Great! We're in the Graveyard!" Mario said.

"Hmm…" Crash said "we got company."

Suddenly, three Mr. Bones appeared and tried to attack but the heroes got there first and sucked them up.

"This place is done" Sonic said "let's get out of here."

"Wait!" Crash called "why is that huge tombstone glowing?"

And so it is. The big gravestone in the graveyard started to glow.

"Let's check it out" said Mario.

As they reached the stone, lighting crashed onto it and a purple gooey ghost appeared. This cause Mario, Sonic and Crash to scream and falls down.

"WWWWWWWWWWhat is that?!" Sonic asked.

Crash looked at his Game Boy Horror "Oh no. His name is Bogmire the Cemetery Ghost. According to this "_A product of the mansion's fear and despair. He's not sure who to fear or what to despair these days_" and you want to know what's worse? HE'S A BOSS GHOST!!!"

"Oh momma-mia" Mario said "not another boss ghost."

The ghost roared and in a flash of lighting, he taken them to his lair.

"Now where are we?" asked Mario.

"We must be in his lair" Sonic said.

Bogmire appeared before him and then made some shadow clones of himself.

"Guys, don't worry" Crash said "I think I may know his secret. We use his shadow clones against him and then suck him. We must use our Poltergusts 3000 for this."

Mario nodded at this and used his Poltergust 3000 to suck up the clone until it jammed into a ball and Mario managed to drag it into Bogmire. It got him and the three heroes begins to suck him but he got away when it got down to heath level 80.

"This should be difficult" said Mario.

"But we got to keep trying to save our friends from whoever behind all of this" Crash said.

"I agree" Sonic said.

After some more tries, Crash finally captured Bogmire. And returned to the graveyard.

"Phew…" the heroes slumber down. The battle did some much effect to them. Sonic opened a huge chest and collected a green key.

Mario's Game Boy Horror went off again and E. Gadd called them as the other two surrounds him.

"Guys, can you hear me?" E. Gadd said.

"Yes, we're fine" said Sonic "just tired."

"Good to hear that. I lost your signal when that lighting struck" said E. Gadd "Again, you three fought a great battle. Why don't you all come back to the lab?"

"Erm… Professor" Mario said "I think the lighting might have struck my Poltergust 3000."

"Don't worry about it" E. Gadd said "Even if that lighting has cooked your goose, your Poltergust 3000 wouldn't even get a scratch."

"That's good" Crash said "we'll return at once."

Once they came back, E. Gadd saw that they had lots of ghosts and ask if they put them into Ghost Portrificationiser. They did so and the ghosts they had captured are turned back into paintings. Then, the three heroes returned to the mansion to search for their friends.

To be continued…

A/N: Next time we find out who is behind all of this and what happened to Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had planned a new story on YouTube that I almost forgotten to updated this chapter. If you want to know, come to my account on YouTube. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5: A horrible discovery:

Back at the Mansion, Sonic had just come back from watering the same flower when they fought Spooky. Mario and Crash were waiting for them impatiently.

"I thought you said you've be back in a Sonic second" Mario said.

"The flower is slow to water, so excccuuusse me, plumber" Sonic said.

"Can we get on with it?" asked Crash as he opened the door leading to the garden.

After taking care of the ghosts to light it up, they hear something.

"Help!"

"Set us free!"

"Let us out!"

"What was that?" asked Crash.

"I don't know, but it came from that well" Sonic said pointing to the only well.

They saw a ladder leading downwards. After they climbed down, they start looking around.

"Hey-a, there's a light at the end of that tunnel" Mario said pointing to a small light in a lion's statue.

As they peeped through, what Mario saw surprised him. Wario and Waluigi are there, cackling.

"Hahaha! This is perfect! Now the Boos are working for us" Wario said "we have no problem getting our revenge on Mario and Luigi!"

"Don't forget" Waluigi reminded him "that the hedgehog and the bandicoot is here also."

"Then we scare the pants of them too!"

"So Wario and Waluigi are behind all of this!" Sonic snarled.

"But by all means, if they leave, they never save their friends" Wario smirked as he turned to a far wall.

Sonic, Crash and Mario looked there too and what they saw shocked them. Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro were there, trapped in paintings, banging on the frames for help.

"HELP!!!" Knuckles screamed.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" Spyro panicked.

"GET US OUTTA HERE!!!" Luigi shouted.

Mario, Sonic and Crash watched in horror as they backed away.

"H…how could they?" Crash said.

"They'll pay for this" Mario said.

After getting the key from the well, they climbed up and had a talk.

"Wario and Waluigi… obvious that they are behind all of this!" Mario said.

"Hey, I was sure that Luigi, Spyro and Knuckles had lost their things" Crash said "Luigi's hat, Spyro's friendship necklace which I made for him, Knuckles's glove and a crystal, a star and a chaos emerald."

"And not only that" Sonic said as he got something from the bird house. "A letter."

"Hang on a second" Mario rushed off somewhere. Crash and Sonic was about to give each other weird looks until he came back with Luigi's hat.

"I found it in the Laundry room, in the washing machine. It seemed to be laundered lately" Mario said.

"So that's two clues" Crash said "we might as well look for the others."

Sonic noticed the key will open up the Rec Room. They arrived to find some huge weights lifting up on their own. Then they noticed it was not lifting up on it's own. Sonic grabbed the Game Boy Horror.

"Biff Atlas. "_This kind of Bodybuilder loves muscles and lilies. Why lilies? They symbolize purity_" Lilies? Like lily pads?"

"Hmm…" Mario said as he punched a punching bag knocking Biff over. "I spotted his weakness. Everyone, grab a punching bag."

They did so until Biff is knocked out and Crash sucked him into his machine. After capturing another Boo, Sonic got another key for area two. They climbed up the stairs to see an door on fire.

"Fire!" Mario gasped.

"Sonic, you know what to do" Crash said.

Sonic put out the fire with his water powers.

"I'm starting to get used to this" Sonic said "let's see what this door leads to."

It appeared to be a Tea Room. Some ghosts appeared and when they were sucked, a white chest appeared. After capturing their 18th Boo, Crash takes a look around until; he was flipped in the air and landed on the ceiling.

"Crash, you manic" Mario called "Get down from there!"

"How?" asked Crash as he walked along the roof until he came upon a red and blue sticker and he flipped down onto the table where the chest is. He opened it and a white coin came out. Crash picked it up.

"Mario, what did Crash get?" Sonic asked.

"Ice powers!" Mario said "that's a elemental medal, Crash! Now you can control ice powers."

"Cool" Crash said as he sucked up an ice ghost "let's use it on someone."

"Well, a bathroom's a good start" Sonic said.

As they walked along the dark corridor until they appeared into the bathroom. They saw someone in a shower with the curtains closed. At first, Sonic thought it was a pretty until Crash showed him what he found out who was in the shower with the Game Boy Horror.

"Miss Petunia" Crash said "Urgh. Horrible body. "_The Miss ghost runner-up from six years ago. She hasn't had much modelling work lately_" I hate to be in her shoes."

"Really?" Mario said as he opened the curtains. Sure enough, there was a fat woman ghost in the shower. "Yeah, you're right. Eat fire!" He tried to use his fire power but Petunia splashed it away.

"Let me try" Sonic said "Water!" But she just wiped it off her as Sonic sprayed it. "No good."

"My turn! Try some ice!" Crash fired some ice. This time, it does do effect as she sneezes making her vulnerable. "It worked! Get her!"

And so they did and Petunia ended up in Mario's Poltergust 3000. The light was turned back on and they earned a key to the Billiard's Room.

"Before we go there" Sonic said "I like to check out Nana's Room. Just to be in case there's another ghost in there."

They did so and they saw someone else in there.

"Here it is. Nana." Mario said "According to this "_She's still knitting the scarf she never finished in life_" Momma-Mia."

"But who for?" asked Crash.

"I don't know" Mario said.

Sonic knocked her yarn balls. "We must do this in order. Blue first, then yellow, then white."

"How you know?" asked Mario.

"Because you aren't the only one who got Game Boy Horrors" Sonic said "me and Crash got one too."

"Oh yeah. Silly me."

And they did so and Nana was hit and sucked into Sonic's machine. Another Boo captured and a new key to the twin's room.

"So where first?" asked Mario "we got two new areas to search for the missing clues."

"Let's check the Billiard's Room" Crash said "I never heard of it before."

So they climbed down the stairs again to area 2 and opened the door which is opposite the piano room. They found a huge snooker table in the room as well as a huge mirror. And by a snooker table, another ghost is seen about to play snooker. But there were 3 balls.

"Let's see if I can found it on the Game Boy Horror" said Sonic "Ah-ha! Slim Bankshot. It said here that "Slim's a legend in the world of competitive pool. Too bad he's never played a living soul." To sa."

"Weakness?" asked Mario.

Before Sonic get a chance to reply, Slim hit the balls with his snooker cub and the 3 balls darted in the air.

"I guess we need to hit them with the snooker balls" Crash answered.

And they did so. They sucked up the balls which are caught by their Poltergust 3000 and they fired it 3 times to make Slim stunned. Then using his Poltergust 3000, Crash sucked him up. When the light turned back on, they collected the treasure and captured another Boo.

"Now what?" asked Sonic.

"Hey, there's another door leading to the Projector room" Mario said. "Let's-a go!"

As they entered, they found they were in a room with a huge white screen and a projector. Mario activated it and it shone on the white screen.

"OK. Now what?" asked Crash.

Then a ghost appeared invisible but the screen shows it shadow.

"Hehehe… maybe it is a good thing that the projector is on" Mario chuckled as he saw the shadow.

As they caught all 4 of them, the light were turned back on and they captured a Boo and a chest appeared.

Sonic opened it and gasped.

"What is it?!" asked Crash.

"It's Knuckles' glove!" Sonic said as he held it up.

Crash touched it and then threw it back to Sonic. "Urgh. It's still sweaty."

"That's because you don't wear gloves anymore" Sonic said looking at Crash's palm hands.

"Come on" Mario said "we have to get going or we'll never find our friends. To the Twin's Room!"

And so they left to continued on their search.

To be continued…

A/N: Can Crash, Mario and Sonic rescue Spyro, Luigi and Knuckles from their prison? And so Wario and Waluigi are behind all of this. To find out more, stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but I had been busy on YouTube, making up the cast. Anyway, here's the next episo...err...chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Heroes VS Waluigi and Boos:

As Mario opened the door to the Twin's Room, they arrived in another dark room. Sonic climbed up the bed for some reason and spins the spinning toy above them.

"Sonic, what are you're doing?" asked Mario as Sonic climbed down.

"Well, I had to see what it does" Sonic said.

Crash's eyes flapped "Wait! I hear something!"

Suddenly, two boy ghosts appeared. One has a blue shirt and one has a red shirt. They looked the same. Mario, Sonic and Crash just stood still, confused.

"Hey, misters, why are you doing here all alone?" one of the boys asked. "Let's play hide and seek. So what do you say?"

Crash reached for his Game Boy Horror, checked it up on the boys and he, Mario and Sonic got into a huddle.

"Crash, what did the Game Boy Horror says about them?" asked Sonic.

"It's over **9,000**!!!" Crash said.

"WHAT?! 9,000?!" Sonic gasped.

"Joking." Mario and Sonic groaned as Crash smirked "Their names are Henry and Orville" Crash said "it said, "_They love to play hide and seek. But since they both hide, the game never seems to end_" Not good."

"So now what?" asked Mario.

"We will be playing this game forever if we don't find a way to end this and save our friends" Crash said.

"Hey, guys. Wait. I've got an idea" Sonic said "You let me do the searching."

Mario and Crash looked confused as Sonic turns to the twins.

"OK, we're game" Sonic said.

"Great!" Orville said "Now you go wait outside while we'll hide."

"No problem" Mario said as he, Sonic and Crash watched out of the room.

"So what's the plan?" asked Crash as they were outside the room.

Sonic picked out the Chaos Control and waited.

"OK! We're ready!" came the twin's voice.

Sonic pressed the emerald to the door and closed his eyes "Chaos Scan" he whispered.

The emerald glowed and when it died down, Sonic opened his eyes and smirked. "Ready or not. Here we come."

As they entered the room again, there were 6 boxes the room. Sonic pointed to a red one and a blue one. Mario went over to the red box and Crash went to the blue one.

Mario opened his and found Orville "Gotcha!"

And Crash opened the blue one to find Henry "I see you."

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" the twins snapped "Play fair!"

And they sealed the door and jumped onto a plane and car and try to attack them by throwing bombs at them, but our heroes managed to avoid them.

"Look like they hate being fair!" said Crash.

"Then we have to suck up their toys to capture them" said Mario.

And so they did and the toys were destroyed and the twins fell off allowing Sonic and Crash to suck them up separately. When the light turned back on, a chest appeared and Crash reached in and took out a necklace he remembered.

"Spyro's friendship necklace…" Crash said quietly.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, Spyro" Crash said as he wrapped a necklace around Spyro's neck "I want you to have this. This will promise us that we shall be always be best friends."_

_Spyro smiled tearfully and said "Thanks, Crash. I won't take it off no matter what."_

_Crash smiled._

_End flashback…_

Crash grasped the necklace in anger "Darn Wario and Waluigi! I can't never forgive him for what he done to my best friend!"

Mario put his hands on his shoulders "Don't worry, Crash. We'll save him as well as Luigi and Knuckles. I can never forgive Wario for this!"

"Hey guys" Sonic said looking at his Game Boy Horror "We still haven't checked one called Astral Hall".

Mario leaned against a desk and a Boo appeared again. After Sonic sucked him, he got very cross.

"How many Boos must we capture now? This is getting ridiculous" said Sonic.

"Well, we captured err… 18 Boos" Mario said.

"Maybe we can find the last clues here" said Crash.

As they made their way back to area 3 they had entered the Astral Room. There was a huge golden circle in it and 5 candles surrounding it. Mario lit the candles and then it turned purple and disappears and the door leading onwards on sealed.

"When the door are sealed" Sonic began "that means…"

"Ghost appears" said Mario.

They were right. 20 ghosts appeared but the heroes fought back and lit back the room. Crash captured the boo making it 19 Boos they captured.

As they entered the room next to it they had came into an Observatory.

"What so special about-a this?" asked Mario. In the room was a chair and a telescope,

Crash looked into the telescope. "Huh. We got a clear night tonight and the moon is shining."

"Err… Crash" Sonic said "when we came here, it was cloud and it had thunder. How can it cleared up all of a sudden?"

"Guys, look!" Mario said pointing to a hole in the wall. They climbed through and gasped, There was no more path left and the moon is seen in the background.

Sonic saw a small meteor heading their way so they sucked it and tossed it away, right at the moon which exploded while it collide with it.

"Opps…" Sonic said "I think I destroyed the moon."

"Not the real moon" Crash said "this is exactly a projection room that the mansion is trying to make us crazy. Some sort of magic room if you will."

All of a sudden, a path appeared leading to a platform which has a Chaos Emerald, a Star and a Crystal on it.

"I'll get-a it" Mario said.

He crossed over the narrow path until he came upon the objects. But as he did the whole room glowed and they found themselves in the Fortune Teller Room again.

"Why are we here again?" asked Sonic.

Crash's flashlight was glowing on a crystal ball behind him and just then another ghost appeared which made Crash, Mario and Sonic jump.

"Greetings. I am Madame Clairvoya, the fortune teller ghost" said the ghost.

Crash checked his game boy horror "Yep. That's her name. It also says that "_Her close connection to the spirit world lets her see nearly 49 days into the future_" Wow."

"Excuse me, but we have a favour? What fortune can you tell us about these objects? Asked Mario.

"Sure thing. Place them down" Clairvoya said. Mario, Sonic and Crash rampaged their pockets and put down the letter, Knuckles' glove, Luigi's hat, Spyro's necklace and the chaos emerald, crystal and gem. "Wow. You three has been very busy."

"What does the letter say?" asked Sonic.

"Let me read. Don't worry. I am a reader. Hmm… it says… "W.A.T.C.H O.U.T F.O.R. B.O.O.S, S.O.N.I.C! S.I.G.N.E.D K.N.U.C.K.L.E.S!" Not a professional writer your friend is. Maybe he was in a rush." Then she waved her hands over the crystal ball. "Oh yes. They come. And with all your objects, I can foretell every bit of information in it. So do you wish on what happened to Knuckles, Luigi and Spyro?"

"Yes please" Crash said.

"Very well. Spirits, hear my voice. Please tell us of the horrible things that are happening here tonight. Show us this Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro. Now, arise."

There was a shake in the room as the crystal ball glowed. The three heroes stared into it,

"Ah yes… I see your beloved brother Luigi and your beloved friends Knuckles and Spyro. They are trapped somewhere. Yes, there are trapped in paintings."

"But who would do something like this?" asked Crash.

"I see two evil figures in front of the painting. It's Wario and Waluigi already. I see the evil forms of the Mario Bros. So they are the ones who sealed your friends in their paintings!"

"Darn them!" Mario snapped.

"Now they seemed to have some Boos under their command" said Clairvoya "But the Boos fear one thing: Your Poltergust 3000. You must weaken their powers. In fact, all of the Boos are accompanied on the Balcony of the mansion, all of them."

"All of them?" asked Sonic.

"Indeed. You captured 19 Boos and there is one here. So there are about 30 Boos on the balcony. Someone is ordering attack" Clairvoya said. Then she gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Sonic.

"What's this?! I see some evil forms… BOWSER AND DEMON CRASH?!"

"WHAT?!" Mario and Crash shouted at once.

"BOWSER?!" Mario shouted "HE'S HERE!"

"DEMON CRASH!? IMPOSSIBLE! I THOUGHT I HAD DESTROYED HIM!" Crash shouted.

"Are they somewhere in the mansion?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. But how did they came back? Did Wario and Waluigi brought them back?" Then she relaxed "this is all what I can show you. I am not satisfied to return to my painting in peace."

"Huh?" Mario said "but you helped us."

"My powers had gone weak now" Clairvoya said "Mario, Sonic, Crash. Please take my knowledge with you. Now suck me into the Poltergust 3000. At last, I can return to my painting in smearing oil. I thank you all. Farewell."

The heroes looked so sad so Sonic held his up and Clairvoya entered it without hesitation,

"Thank you, Clairvoya" Crash said as the room lit up.

"Why you…" a Boo appeared "do you know why my friends all assembled on the balcony? Well, Waluigi is planning an attack so you cannot continue on your quest. He squash you all and you'll never see your friends again!!!" He laughed only to be sucked up by an angry Mario.

"If Wario and Waluigi thinks they can get away with this, they're terribly mistaken!" Mario snarled.

"We can use this key to the Safari Room on the 4th floor" said Crash "it is closer to the balcony."

"OK. Let make those Boos history" Sonic said.

They made their way up to the 4th floor, which pass floor 3, and into an dark Safari Room. Sonic and Crash did NOT like this room. There were moose heads on the ceilings, leopard rugs and lion chairs.

"Now that is legal!" Sonic snapped.

"Whoever wants to have a room with dead animals?" Crash snapped also.

Before Mario could reply, he bumped into a moose head and some ghosts appeared.

"Perhaps we can talk-a about this later" Mario advised.

Those ghosts hearts were covered by water so Crash used his ices powers to weaken them before sucking them all again until the room lit up and a key appeared.

"Remember we are up against Waluigi when we get to the Balcony" said Mario as he checked it out on the Game Boy Horror.

"Right, so we have to be careful" said Crash.

"Hey, Mario and I beat Waluigi before" Sonic said "This would be a piece of cake."

They went down the dark corridor to the balcony. Suddenly when they got onto the balcony, their Boo Radars went off rapidly.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Crash "The Boo Radars are picking up 30 Boos here."

"That means if we got 20, we capture all the Boos" Sonic said.

"Guys. Look!" Mario called out.

There saw 30 Boos in a ring around Waluigi who looked pleased to himself. He seemed to be talking on a communicator.

"Wario, it won't be long until Mario and that hedgehog and bandicoot get here" Waluigi said "when they do, I'll get them!"

"Good. If you kill them, we continue on phrase 2. We'll destroy the paintings. But if you fail, we have to wait until they come to us" Wario's voice answered.

"Gotcha!" Waluigi turned off his communicator and saw the heroes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mario and his pets. Welcome."

"PETS?!" Sonic and Crash snapped.

"Yes… but you all too late!" Waluigi said "now that all the Boos are gathered here, we shall finally be rid of your intruders."

"I don't-a think so" Mario said "Waluigi, release Luigi and others now! This is your 1st and hopefully the last warning."

"Ha! Your threats aren't enough to scare me. Oh, Boos. Let's show them your true form. But first, how about giving them a little scare."

The Boos circle around the heroes, shocking them. Then they arrived in another lair which look like the balcony but has unicorn statues on each end.

"Where are they?" asked Sonic.

There was a Boo cry and Mario and Crash looked up to see a giant Boo heading towards them with Waluigi sitting on top of it.

"LOOK OUT!" Mario and Crash pushed Sonic out of the way and fell down as a giant Boo lands. Waluigi just cackled.

"Behold! What you see here is Boolossus, the giant Boo of them all when they are combined together" Waluigi said.

"You need more than that to defeat us, Waluigi!" Crash called.

"Let see if your words match with your skills, Bandicoot!" Waluigi said "Get them!"

Boolossus starts bouncing around the place. Our heroes keep dodging them but it won't do them any good.

"There got to be something to defeat him" Sonic said.

Mario looked around the area until he supposed some unicorn statues. "That's-a it! Draw them over to the statues. Maybe something would happen then."

"OK. Let's try it" Crash said.

Sonic stood in front of the statue and waved his arms in the air "Hey, you overgrown balloon, over here!"

"You shouldn't done that, hedgehog" Waluigi said as he did not notice the unicorn statue, "Get him!"

Boolossus advanced toward him but Sonic zoomed out of the way as the huge ghost stepped on the spike. It bursts into 30 Boos as Waluigi falls down dazzled.

"Now Crash, freeze the Boos and we capture them!" Mario called.

"Gotcha!" Crash said as he freezes up 10 Boos and he, Mario and Sonic sucked them up in their Poltergusts 3000. The rest reformed back into Boolossus and Waluigi gained consciousness and got back on.

"I don't know what you did but it won't work" Waluigi said.

"Sorry to worry you, Waluigi, but did you notice that Boolossus got a little bit smaller?" smirked Mario.

Waluigi noticed that his ghost had gotten smaller.

"Good thing you were trapped in the mansion once" Sonic and Crash smirked to Mario.

"Darn you! You won't be so lucky this time. I won't be fooled again!" Waluigi snarled.

"That what I was hoping for" Mario smirked again "Guys, use your Poltergust 3000 and suck him towards the statue."

"OK!" Sonic and Crash said.

And so they did and one by one, all of the Boos were captured. Back on the balcony, the heroes were standing opposed to Waluigi, who looked angry.

"Grr! You won this time, but next time, it won't be different. I'll be back!" And he ran off.

"Come back here!" Sonic tried to stop him, but Mario stopped him.

"Let him go. He's probably going back to Wario" Mario said.

"Yeah. And we all know where they are. They probably in that room where they held Spyro and the others there" Crash said.

"You're right. And we captured all 50 Boos" Sonic smirked.

"Right so there power are finished" Crash smirked.

"Wait a second guys. Remember there are still more portrait ghosts to capture. And we have to find out if Bowser and Demon Crash is still in the mansion" Mario said.

"Yeah, you're right, Demon Crash and Bowser need to be taken care of" Crash said.

"Guys, we should head back" Sonic said "E. Gadd might be worried about us."

They returned to the lab at once. E. Gadd turned the ghosts they captured back into paintings and the heroes left the mansion, looking more worried about their friends.

To be continued…

A/N: Right. Now that's done. Can you write in the review on what you think about poor Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro as well? Oh, and StarryEyes880, the next episode would be a suprise for you. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Phew. I had start planning out to do the last Crash fanfiction for now, but first I decided to finish this off first. Oh and StarryEyes880. In this chapter, I had a suprise for you. Maybe you can do a sub story. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 7: Blackout!

"Good news and bad news" Sonic said as they climbed up the steps towards the balcony "the bad news is that we still need to capture the portrait ghosts before we haunt down Wario and Waluigi."

"The good news is that we know where they are AND we got this key before Waluigi got away" Crash smirked holding up the blue key.

"Well, let's-a go already" Mario smiled "we almost there now."

But when they reached to the door there was a strike of lighting. It hit the ceiling, which made Mario, Sonic and Crash gasped and Sonic curls up into a ball as Mario and Crash shielded themselves. When it died down, every light in the mansion was turned out.

"Uh oh" Sonic said as they got up again "This doesn't look good."

Crash's Game Boy Horror went off and they checked it. E. Gadd called them.

"Crimmy! What a calamity" E. Gadd said.

"Professor E. Gadd, what's going on?" asked Mario.

"The electricity had gone out" E. Gadd said. "that lighting strike must had made a blackout. And the ghosts will have a run around the place. Be careful." And he blanked out.

"Oh, now ghosts will have control of us, thank you Mr Obvious" Crash fumed.

"We might go and find somewhere to help" Mario said "quickly, though the door!"

They made a dash through it and hid in the telephone room.

"Let's hope they don't find us here" Sonic said.

Suddenly the middle phone went off. The gang looked confused so Crash answers it. "Hello?"

"Crash, are you OK?" asked a familiar voice.

"Benjamin?!" Crash gasped as Mario and Sonic looked on shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Coco said that you and Spyro did not return, so I went out to look for you" Benjamin said. "I looked everywhere for you in this huge place but then the light turns on and I was in a room with mirrors and a ghost appeared so I hid myself in a closet, Crash, you must find a way to turn on the lights, otherwise I'm ghost bait."

"Benjamin, stay where you are" Crash said "we come and get you." He put the phone down and another phone rings.

Mario answered it this time. "Hello?"

"It's me, E. Gadd".

"E. Gadd? What are you're doing on the phone?!"

"I know I normally use the Game Boy Horror, but I decided to use the phone since you were in there. Listen, if you want to help your friend, you should listen to me. In that room, lives one of the ghosts from my paintings. He loves to live in the dark. His name is Uncle Grimmly."

Sonic looked him up in his Game Boy Horror. "Here we go. Uncle Grimmly. "_Adrift in the darkness, he tends to keep to himself. Which suits the rest of the family just fine_." Screwy."

"Room filled with mirrors…" Mario pondered. "That's-a it! The Wardrobe room! We might find them there!"

"Good, and with my speed, I can get us through these ghosts" Sonic said.

"Good luck everyone" said Gadd as he was cut off.

"Mario, Crash, hold on tight. I zoomed us back to the Wardrobe room" Sonic said.

Mario and Crash held onto each arm and Sonic zoomed past the ghosts and throughout the mansion back into the Wardrobe room.

"Thank you for boarding the Sonic express" Sonic smirked.

Crash begins to look around the dark room. "Well… Benjamin did say he was here. Where is he?"

"And I'm guessing he's Uncle Grimmly" Mario said pointing to an old ghost in a brown jacket in front of the mirror.

"OK, old man, it's sucking time" Sonic said.

And so Uncle Grimmly is captured and a key is revealed. Then Benjamin came out ofn the closet.

"Benjamin!" Crash helped his partner up.

"Crash, Mario, Sonic. Glad to see you guys" Benjamin said "Sorry about the trouble. Aku Aku want me to look for you. Where's Spyro? I thought he was with you?"

"He's in trouble" Mario said "He, Luigi and Knuckles are turned into paintings by Wario and Waluigi. And what's more worse is that Bowser and Demon Crash are somewhere in the mansion!"

"Crud! Crash, I am coming too" Benjamin said.

"No. I need you to get our friends and bring to E. Gadd's lab. That's the shed outside the mansion. Those ghosts are trouble and it may be dangerous if you don't have a Poltergust 3000. And if you get caught, you be turned into a painting too" Crash said.

"But…" Benjamin then realised the serious look on Crash's face. "OK… I understand. I'll do that."

"I'll take you outside" Sonic said "Mario, Crash, this key will lead you to the Beaker Room. That is where we turn back on the electricity."

"OK then" Mario said "Crash and I will be going."

"And don't worry" Crash said "Tell Coco and the others I'll be fine. Just get the others and wait for us. We come back with Spyro and the others."

"OK" Benjamin said.

Mario and Crash begins to run off.

"Crash!" Benjamin called back. Crash stopped to look back. "Make them pay" Benjamin smiled. Crash nodded and ran out.

As Crash and Mario ran out fighting ghosts, they make their way into the basement and into the beaker room.

"There it is" Mario said pointing to a huge switch. He lifted it up and the room lit up as did every room they explored in the house. And there was a key to the Cellar.

As soon as they walked out, Sonic approached them.

"Don't worry, Crash" Sonic said "Benjamin is on his way back to the others. They should be at E. Gadd's place by the time we're finished here."

"That's a relief" Crash said "we may keep going."

They entered the cellar. There's nothing much there expect catching the ghosts, room lit up, got the key for the Clockwork Room and had go back upstairs again. They went into the telephone room when they realise that it was still dark.

"How come it still dark?" asked Sonic.

"We haven't fought the ghosts in here" Mario said.

"And I can guess who" Crash said as 2 Mr Boneys came out of the chests.

After capturing them, the room lit and they entered the next room. They saw 3 tall men ghost who dressed like toy soldiers with a winder on their backs.

Crash examined them "The Clockwork Soldiers. "_They onced belonged to a tightly-wound toy collector. But now they march on their own without any winding_." Ghosts are toys too?!"

"Hmm… I guess turning on all the clocks wakes them up" Mario said.

They turned on all the clocks and the toys woke up and aimed some toy guns at them.

"Toy guns? Like that ever going to work" Sonic said "and 3 against 3. Seems fair".

Sonic begins sucking one a blue one as Crash sucked up a green one as Mario gets the red one. As soon as they were sucked up the room lit up and a door on a building opened revealing an elevator.

"It leads to the roof" Crash said.

"Let's go up it" Mario said.

They got on and they arrive on the roof. They saw some Shy Guy Ghost dancing around the fireplace. And there were two chimneys on either side.

"Let capture these pipsqueaks first" Sonic said.

After capturing them, some element ghost appeared but Mario used his fire powers to take care of that. On one of the chimneys, a chest appeared. Mario climbed up to get it. Crash climbed up the other one to see what down there.

"Wow. Long way down" said Crash.

"What do you mean, Crash?" Sonic asked as he came up to see only to knock Crash down the chimney.

"Crash!" Mario came up to see what happened "Crash, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. There's a secret room in here!" Crash called "Come on down!"

"OK. We're coming down" Mario called.

"Do we have to?" asked Sonic.

Mario pushed Sonic down the chimney and followed afterwards. They found themselves in the sealed room, and Crash was waiting for them.

"Look on where we stumble" Crash said.

"Look like a treasure room" Sonic said as he opened a chest to reveal a ghost.

"And it look it's ghostbustering time" Mario said.

As soon as they captured all the ghosts, they found a key to the Living Room. But the door was sealed.

"How do we get out?" asked Mario.

Crash found a mirror "E. Gadd did tell me to point the Game Boy Horror at a mirror."

"Let me try" Sonic said as he got out his Game Boy Horror. "Everyone. Hold on."

They did so and when Sonic send a beam at the mirror, they disappeared from the room and reappeared in the hallway.

"Now that was strange" Crash said.

"Too-a strange" Mario said.

"So… wanna check out the new room, hmm?" Sonic quickly changed the subject.

They all agreed. There was no choice left. They went up upstairs again to the Living Room where it was still dark.

"Turn on the candles, Mario" Sonic said.

As Mario did so, ghosts appeared.

"And the Calvary arrives" Crash said.

"Sonic, they had fire in them. Use water on them" Mario called.

Sonic sprayed them with water and the ghosts were captured and the room lit up.

As they entered the next room, their first words were "Wha…?"

They were in the Guest Room but everything's upside-down. The furniture is on the ceiling.

"What-a going on here?" asked Mario.

"Why everything upside-down?" asked Sonic.

"And look…" Crash pointed to a small girl ghost on a bed, trying to sleep.

"Leave me in my sleep" she said "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But they didn't leave. They just stood there baffled.

Mario reached for his Game Boy Horror "Sue Pea. "_What was meant to be a short nap has turned into eternal rest for sweet Sue Pea_". Wow."

"I wonder…" Sonic crept up to Sue.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" asked Crash.

Sonic grinned evilly and sprayed some water on her. Mario and Crash looked dumbfounded.

"Quit wetting yourself, quit wetting yourself, quit wetting yourself" Sonic grinned. Sue groaned and woke up. "Now our chance. Guys, let capture her."

Awaking from their shock, Mario and Crash begins to suck her up. As soon as Sue was captured, the light was turned back on and Sonic smirked proudly unaware of Crash and Mario leaving the room in disgust, not because Sonic got the ghost, but...

"Quit wetting yourself?" Crash said "Sonic make up the worse catchphrase ever!"

Then there was a rumble and a scream from the room they came back out.

"Back into the room" Mario and Crash said together.

They went back in to see the room was back up again and Sonic was lying on the bed.

"What happened?" Sonic asked "Just a moment ago, the room spun and I was on the bed now."

"Now you feel-a how it-a felt like in a tumble dryer" Mario joked.

Crash and Mario laughed as Sonic groaned. After that, they continued their search in the Armoury Room.

To be continued…

A/N: Suprised? Maybe you can do a story that how did Benjamin enter the haunted house and get everyone to E. Gadd's Lab. Well, the next chapter will be updated soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: At long last, the final chapter. I will wait until StarryEyes880 did his story before I do Crash VS Benjamin. Until then, I will do Heroes VS Villains made by BandicootMania (Jazz Black Bear) because he asked me, so I accept. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8: The final battle:

They made their way to the armoury. There were knight statues everywhere and some chests.

"Crash, go and check the next room" Sonic said "while we search around in here."

Crash nodded and entered the next room leading to the Ceramics Studio. Sonic and Mario begins to look around.

"I wonder-a what we-a find here" Mario wondered.

Meanwhile, Crash was looking into the vases he found. Suddenly, a red blob ghost appeared with big lips, which shocked Crash.

"Hey there, boyo. Like my pots. Oh, but I can't let you look at them for free" the ghost said, "The name's Jarvis. Let's play a little game."

Crash took out his Game Boy Horror and analysed him "Yeah, Jarvis. "_He loves antique jars so much that he now lives in one. He can hardly contain himself!_" What kind of game?"

"Why it's simple. Freeze 7 of me and you win. Lose, and I'll kick you out".

"Freeze you 7 times?" Crash smirked "No problem. I'm game."

"Good, good."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Mario found some ghosts and sucked them up. Now when the room lit, the found another key and now waiting for Crash.

"Crash! What's going on in there? The door sealed" Sonic called.

"Sonic, let's break down the door" Mario said "On the count of 20… 1, 2…"

Inside…

"You froze 7 of me. Impossible! How could I lose?" Jarvis said.

"And since you are a portrait ghost, in you go" Crash said as he used the Poltergust 3000 and sucked Jarvis in. As soon as the room lit up and the door became unsealed, Mario and Sonic barged in and crashed. "What are you doing?"

"The door was sealed and you were trapped so we had to save you" Sonic said.

"I'm fine, Sonic" Crash said. "I just caught another portrait ghost."

"Goodie" Mario smiled "Now, I got a key leading to the Pipe Room."

"Where's that?"

"At the basement" Mario replied.

"Oh Globbits!" Crash and Sonic groaned. They had to go downstairs again.

When they were in the pipe room, they captured the ghosts to see a stream of green acid across to the value.

"Now what?" asked Sonic.

"I know" Mario said "Crash, try to freeze it up with ice."

"Good idea" Crash said.

As Crash freeze it up, the acid becomes solid.

"Now, Sonic! Turn the value and the waterfall would stop" Mario said.

Sonic turned the value and the waterfall stopped and showed a chest. Sonic collected the key inside it and goes back to Crash.

"How does Mario know about these things? He was trapped in a painting last time" Sonic asked.

"You got me" Crash said.

"Let's-a see now" Sonic and Crash turned to see Mario looking through a Stragey Guide. "And here goes here."

"HE USES A STRAGEY GUIDE?!" Crash and Sonic shouted together.

After the shock, Crash and Sonic stomped off to the next room, half shocked, half annoyed as Mario looking confused.

"What? What are you two so angry about?" asked Mario.

"Can we forget about this and continue our quest?" Crash asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Sonic said.

As they entered the Cold Storage, Sonic and Crash shivered. Mario saw how cold they are.

"How about I put on a fire?" Mario asked "These wood should do the trick."

Mario lit up the firework and suddenly a huge ice block appeared with someone with a red coat inside it.

"Another ghost" Sonic said as he looked at his GBH "Sir Weston. "_This strange fellow's icy abode may be the reason he hasn't warmed up to being a ghost_" Huh? Doesn't he do ice cream?"

"HOT! HOT! HOT! Who made it hot? You three?" Weston said "do you know what happened when it gets hot in here?"

"They've been given candy and let them go?" Crash said, with Sonic and Mario agreeing.

"What are you a prankster?" asked Weston "they will have a lesson they will never forget."

"Oh well, I'm half-right" Crash said.

"He's trapped in that ice prison" Sonic said.

"Leave-a that to me" Mario said.

Mario set fire to the ice and it melted and released Weston. Weston shower some icicles at them but the heroes moved out of the way. Then they put on their weapons and begins to suck Sir Weston. He ended in Mario's machine. Once it lighten up, Crash looks puzzled.

"What's the matter?" asked Sonic.

"All these smaller ghosts" Crash said "I wonder where they all come from?"

"Perhaps I can explain" said a voice from Mario's GBH.

"E. Gadd" Mario said as he takes it out.

"There were made by the last of my portrait ghost, Vincent Van Gore" Gadd said "he's a very stubborn ghost who paints ghost and turn them to life. He tried to see paintings but no one sell a single one. He has been doing it for 30 years, until he died, but his ghost won't give up."

"Yep" Crash said as he looked at his GBH "it said here "Despite failing to sell a single painting in 30 years, this stubborn man refuses to let his art die." Hmm… Professor, did Benjamin meet you yet."

"Yes he did, and he just raced back to get your friends" Gadd said "he also about if he don't, Sonic would give him a punch in the face."

Crash and Mario gave Sonic a dirty face.

"Hey, I did not know he was bright on the missions" Sonic said uneasy.

"Well, anyway, you should find Vincent on Area 4 in the Artist's Studio. The key to that room should be here. And after you beat him, you got the key to where the villains are and you can save your friends."

"You mean Van Gore is the last ghost left?" asked Mario excitedly.

"Alright! Spyro, Knuckles and Luigi will be saved in no time" Crash smiled.

"But be warned" E. Gadd said "Because you caught all the Boos, the mansion will soon be disappearing. You have 14 hours to get your friends and get back."

"14 hours is more than enough" Sonic said "I got the key. Guys, hold on. I'll get us there in a sonic second. We call you back, professor."

Crash and Mario held Sonic's arms and they zoomed all the way back to the area 4 and stood in front of the Artist's Studio. Mario opened it and they went inside.

"Wow" was the first thing they said together.

There were 7 ghost paintings on stools and a artist ghost trying to paint a chest. He turned around.

"Eet eez you three, no?" said the ghost "You three interfere with my afterlife's work?"

"I am guessing you must be Vincent Van Gore" Sonic said.

Gore turned around to face them. "You filthy swines! You're all blind to zee life I give my creations."

"This madness has got to stop! It's over for you!" Mario said.

"Is that so? Zen well then… I will show you zee mastery of my art!"

With a wave of his brush, the paintings with the orange ghosts are on came to life.

"Wow" Crash said "You gotta give him some credit."

Each different ghost came out after the previous one was defeated. When they are gone, Gore was furious.

"My… My creations!"

"It's-a over!" Mario said.

"Fools! Even if I disappear, my work will live on" Gore said "Zat eez right! Art eez eternal."

"Hold on" Crash said "there's 7 different types of ghost we thought. What happened to the 8th one?"

"What? You say zat only one of my creations eez left?" asked Gore. When Crash nodded, he yells out "BUT ZEES CANNOT BE!"

"Good plan, Crash!" Sonic said "when he got angry, let's get him!"

And so Van Gore was sucked up in Sonic's machine and the last key is found.

"Ahh… the last key…" Mario said Homer style as he touched the frame "you're our one way ticket to save our friends."

"Enough fooling around, Mario" Crash said "now we got all the ghosts, boos and keys, it's time for our final battle with Wario, Waluigi, Bowser and Demon Crash."

"Wait a second? What make you think that Bowser and Demon Crash are with them, Crash?" Sonic asked.

"Simple. Final Bosses. Bad guys. I bet Wario and Waluigi has something to do with Bowser and Demon Crash" Crash said.

"Good point. And we had not seen them in the mansion. They had to be with Wario and Waluigi" Mario said.

"OK, guys. They should be at the altar" Sonic said "and we got 11 hours left. Let's get this over with."

Meanwhile, while Wario was waiting patiently, Waluigi was watching Luigi, still in the painting, calling for help as Knuckles and Spyro did the same.

"Hey, Wario" Waluigi smirked evilly "I can gaze at my Luigi painting for hours. It's true to what they say. It's takes utter pressure to like them. The way Luigi, that echidna and the dragon cries for help, I find it so… satisfying. Perhaps this is just a reminder on how Luigi treated me in the past. Seriously though, who would believe mansions could be won in contests? Talk about stupid. Seriously, what did Mario feed Luigi anyway? Gullible soup?"

"Don't get cocky let" Wario said "remember, Mario and those animals will come here soon just to get turned into paintings themselves."

"That's-a what you think!"

Wario and Waluigi spun around to see Mario, Sonic and Crash by the door, Poltergusts 3000 armed.

"This party's over!" Sonic said.

"So you actually came, how surprising" Wario said.

"You know why we're here" Crash said "Give us back our friends!"

"Sorry, but no. But this Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro paintings look lonely" said Wario "we must have a Mario, Sonic and Crash painting as well and then our gallery would be complete. HAHAHA!"

"Over our dead bodies" Sonic said.

"We're not afraid of you fools" Waluigi said "we were somehow scared of that Poltergust 3000 you carry on your backs. Stupid machine. We must say, we hate the way you sweeeeellloooopppp-swwweeeepppp-zooooommmed up all of our Boos."

"So don't imagine we flee" Wario said "we'll fight you. Now join your friends… inside the painting."

Suddenly, the room has turned dark and the room spun around and Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro disappeared from the paintings and Bowser and Demon Crash's faces appeared. It appear they were sleeping.

"Bowser?" asked Mario.

"Demon Crash?" Crash gasped.

Wario and Waluigi jumped into the painting and Bowser and Demon Crash opened their eyes. Then Demon Crash held out his hand and Bowser opened his mouth. Then they begin to suck in Mario, Sonic and Crash who tried to escape but dragged into the painting anyway.

Mario, Sonic and Crash opened their eyes to see that they were on the roof of the mansion but the sky was orange.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Sonic said.

They did not see two huge shadows behind them. When they landed, Sonic, Mario and Crash gasped and fell down to see what's behind them. A giant Bowser and Monster Demon Crash is seen. They roared.

"Bowser and Monster Demon Crash!" Mario said as they got up.

"No way. It can't be them. We destroyed them!" Crash said "let's use our super forms and end things now!"

Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, Mario using the Power Stars to become Super Mario and Crash used the Power Crystals to become Super Crash. They leapt up in the air. Bowser begins to blow fire at them but the heroes moved out of the way and Monster Demon Crash starts firing KI blasts at them. They kept on dodging. Bowser then sent out some cannon balls and hurls them.

"Guys!" Super Sonic called "Use the canon balls and fire at them."

Sonic and Crash used their Poltergust 3000 to have the canon balls sucked up and fired. It hit both MD Crash and Bowser making them lose their heads.

"What the…?! There heads fell off" Mario gasped "so they're just robots."

Wario and Waluigi are seen in the pilot seats.

"And there they are. Let's get them!" Crash said.

They begins to suck in Wario and Waluigi but they held on tight. During that, Bowser and MD Crash's heads tried to stop them by firing ice shots and fire shots at them but the heroes saw them and moved out of the way allowing the heads to go back onto their bodies.

"Man!" Sonic said "This will take a while".

After doing the same routine again, Wario spoke to Waluigi through Demon Crash's robot.

"Waluigi. This is not turning out well" Wario said "let's combined these robots and finish them!"

"Right" Waluigi said through Bowser's body.

Suddenly, Bowser turned into oozing slime and flew onto Monster Demon Crash as he absorbed him.

"What's going on here?" asked Crash.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Monster Demon Crash is seen with Bowser's shell, hair and horns.

"What the hell?" Mario asked "did Bowser and Demon crash just fuse?"

Wario and Waluigi laughed from inside it.

"Behold Monster Demon Bowash" said Wario "Fusion of Bowser and Demon Crash! Now we got you!"

Bowash send a flame blast which knocked the heroes to the ground. The heroes tried to get up but Monster Demon Bowash send a huge KI ball at them.

Wario and Waluigi smirked at first thinking they are finished, but their smirks died.

Hyper Sonic, Power Mario and Ultra Super Crash appeared, completely unharmed.

"Heh. Good thing we used more power before they fired it" Sonic said.

"We discovered their weakness" Mario said "Crash, it's time to use that sword again."

"You got it" Crash said as the crystal and gems grant the crystal sword again and Crash held it.

The monster roared and tried to attack. Sonic kicked him and Mario uppercut him to where Crash is. Crash slashed him up and then sliced the head off to reveal Wario and Waluigi. Mario and Sonic kicked them out as Crash finished off Bowash by a KI blast.

"This can't be!" Wario and Waluigi gasped.

"Now you're finished!" Mario and Sonic sucked up Wario and Waluigi into their Poltergust 3000.

Crash sucked up the remains of Bowser and Monster Demon Crash's mech and they returned to the altar in their base forms.

"Luckily, we know how to beat Bowser and Demon Crash before" Crash said wiping sweat off his face.

"At least we didn't get ourselves hurt like you did when you faced the real Monster Demon Crash" Sonic said.

Then Mario's Game Boy Horror has gone off. E. Gadd just called them.

"Mario, Sonic, Crash. You did it" said Gadd "I had supplied the Poltergust 3000 and you three made it all the way to the top. I am so proud."

"Professor. You won't believe this, but we found Wario and Waluigi. They jumped into a painting of Bowser and Monster Demon Crash. They even fused the two" Sonic said.

"Well, well, what a tale" E. Gadd said "Your friends are waiting for you outside. Grab your friends paintings and bring them to the lab."

Crash turned around to see Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro fast asleep.

"They fallen asleep" Crash said.

"They must have collapsed with relief and exhaustion when they saw you guys arrive" Gadd said "I get the machine ready to turn your friends back to normal. Now, hurry. You got 20 minutes left."

"20 minutes?" gasped Mario "we're on our way."

As Gadd was gone, Sonic takes Knuckles' painting of the wall as Mario takes Luigi's and Crash takes Spyro's. Then they ran off. The whole mansion is breaking apart.

Outside, E. Gadd, Benjamin, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadsworth, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Blaze were outside waiting and looking at the mansion in shock as the mansion is starting to vanish. Then the door opened and Crash, Mario and Sonic ran out with the paintings under their arms.

"THEY MADE IT!!!" Gadd cheered.

All of Mario, Sonic and Crash's free friends cheered as Crash, Mario and Sonic ran up to them.

"Mario!" Peach hugged him "You made it!"

"You had us all worried there" Yoshi said as he hugged Mario too.

"Crash!" Coco hugged his brother.

"You done it, Crash" Crunch said "You really had us worried."

"You did it, Sonic!" Tails said as Shadow gave Sonic a noogie.

"It's a good thing Benjamin came to us" Silver said.

"And it look like you're just in time" Aku Aku said.

As he said that, the mansion disappeared completely.

"The mansion's gone, but the treasure is real" Gadd said.

"But what become of Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, they are important. But first, we must take care of those last ghosts" Gadd said "To the Ghost Portrificationiser!"

Mario, Crash and Sonic put in the slots into the machine and they see Wario, Waluigi and the robot Bowser and MD Crash inside.

"Wario and Waluigi!" Blaze said "we're very disappointed in you two."

"Let's see how you like it when you're been turned into paintings" Shadow said.

And so, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, MD Crash and the other ghosts were turned into paintings.

"How long will they be in there until you release Wario and Waluigi?" asked Benjamin.

"Not for 5 years. That way they will learn never to turn people into paintings again" Gadd said.

"Now" Sonic said "let's get our friends back."

And the paintings of Luigi, Spyro and Knuckles were put into the machine and they were deframed, dezapped and deflatten. When they enter the washing machine again, they begins to become solid again. Then they went up the pipe and was in the machine when the heroes put the slots of their weapons in it.

Mario looked into the hole. "Luigi?"

Suddenly, Luigi burst out knocking Mario over. Knuckles then came out next and then Spyro. Sonic and Crash grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"Hey, Knux. Are you OK?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles opened his eyes. "What? Where? Sonic!" Sonic helped him up "What happened? Did you rescue me? Well… thanks…"

"No worries" Sonic smirked.

"Spyro, are you alright?" asked Crash.

Spyro looked up to see Crash's face. "Crash? I…Is that you?" Then he smiled and hugged Crash. "Thank you, Crash. You saved me."

"Just glad to have you back, Spyro" Crash smiled.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal" Shadow said.

"Hey wait… where's Luigi?" asked Crash.

Mario got up, rubbed his head and mumbled "Momma-Mia." And he turned to see Luigi got up with the slot frame around his neck completely dazed and his eyes spun around.

"Momma-mia." Luigi groaned.

"You're right" Aku Aku chuckled "Everything is back to normal."

Mario, Sonic and Crash laughed and so did everyone, expect Luigi, who was still dazed.

And so all the ghosts returned to their paintings and with the treasure the heroes got, Gadd built them a new mansion with look the same but with blue sky and the colours are red, blue and orange and an M, S and C on it.

And so ends the story.

But two years later, the World Fighting Tournament will be held.

The End.

A/N: There. That ends this story. Now to do Heros VS Villains and then I will do another Digimon story. See ya.


End file.
